


Arnold's Letter

by NicNack4U



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Arnold's letter from my fic Break Up Heartbreak, Blanket Permission, Canon Compliant, Complete, F/M, Ficlet, I'm Sorry, Letters, One Shot, Please Don't Hate Me, Post-Canon, Post-Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie, Post-TJM, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: Arnold's letter from my fic Break Up Heartbreak. I'm sorry. Prepare yourself for teen angst and feels.





	Arnold's Letter

 

 

 

 

 

               _Dear Helga,_

 

_Before I tell you what I have to tell you, I have to apologize first. Please, Helga, I'm really, truly sorry to have to do this. I really don't want to say this but, we live too far apart now to continue our romantic relationship._

 

_I'm sorry Helga, but I'm breaking up with you._

_But, I promise and I swear to you that it's not permanent. It's just until my parents and I move back to Hillwood permanently._

 

_Unfortunately, we don't know when that is._

 

_But I promise and I swear, Helga, that I will come back home. I'm coming back home to you. I don't know when, and I'm sorry for that, but I am coming back home to you._

 

_Because I love you, Helga. I really, truly do love you. And I miss you._

 

_I miss you. I miss your sarcastic smile, your real smile. I miss your humor. I miss your sarcasm. I even miss your attitude. I miss your bow. I've always liked it, you know._

 

_I miss you and I love you, Helga. I promise I'll try to be home again soon._

 

_I don't know how soon is soon, but I promise to come back home, Helga._

 

_Until then, please keep living your life. Not just for me, do it for yourself too._

 

_And please try to be your real self around our friends, Helga. Around other people._

 

_Live your life, Helga. Go to school. Go to Gerald Field. Hang out with Phoebe. Go to a wrestling match with Harold again. Write more poetry._

 

_Do all of those things and I promise and I swear to you that time will pass faster than you know. I'll be back soon, Helga. But don't wait for me. Live your life._

 

_I love you and I miss you, Helga. I can't wait to be home again._

 

_Love always,_

_Your Football Head,_

_Arnold_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
